DESEO, PASION Y  ¿ALGO DE AMOR?
by natsumi511
Summary: Lo que exite entre nosotros no es amor, tal vez algo exista, mas lo que prima es la atraccion; aquella que desata la pasion en nuestros cuerpos cada noche y que disfrutaremos con goce hasta que llegue su final. SASUSAKU. ***CAPI FINAL***
1. PLAYFULL NIGHTS

**konbanwaa!**

**Como stan keridas lectoras (y bno si hay lectores el saludo tbn va para uds =D! . yo por fin logre darme un descanso despues de lso examenes y heme a qui con una nueva historia que no e smas que un conjunto de cortas historias (solo 3 aviso desde ya) con muuuucho lemon (Lo se es un giro inesperado con respecto a mi tipo de historias...U/u... plzzz denme una oportunidad) y OBVIAMENTE muuucho SASUSAKU (.)...todo fue resultado de las dos horas aburridisimas de mi clase, entonces en lugar de apuntar lo k decia la profesora me puse a escribir estas historias xD! (y no puedo creer k en dos horas las haya tenido listas... lo k n realidad m costo fue pasarlas al computador - xk m dio una flojera tremeeenda - admas de decidirme en escribirla en español o ingles - xq n principio estaba pensando en escribirlo en ingles...¬¬ idioma k n realidad no domino para nada bien...xD!)**

**pero bueno tras algunos arreglitos de forma y algo de fondo los invito a deleitarse con el fic.**

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**disclaimer: masashi kishimoto es a quien pertenecen naruto y el resto de personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear estas historias con el unico fin de entretenerlos (y si es posible, lograr obtener un review de su parte)**

**1 "playfull night"**

La puerta se cierra una vez más y la última persona abandona el lugar. Elevo mi vista hacia el edificio que se impone ante mí: Aún hay una luz que permanece encendida.

Espero un par de minutos más, y finalmente apareces tras la puerta. Con aquel porte serio y tu rostro inexpresivo, que sin embargo, atrae la atención de todos los presentes.

Al salir a las calles, giras el rostro de un lado a otro buscando algo a alguien y es cuando entonces tu oscura mirada se encuentra con la mía.

Avanzas unos pasos en dirección a mí, pasas a mi costado y continúas caminando, esperas a que traigan tu auto, subes en él y te detienes frente a mí. Solo puedo sonreír y luego subo al auto…

Fue un largo recorrido, pero al fin estamos aquí. Abres la puerta y nos adentramos al lugar. La puerta se cierra tras entrar nosotros.

Y es cuando comienza el día para nosotros.

(…)

Dejas la llave, sobre el sillón y te diriges a tu oficina. "seriamente, amas tu trabajo"

Te sigo y me detengo en la entrada, apoyándome sobre el marco de la puerta.

Sin prestarme atención, te sientas y comienzas a trabajar en la computadora

Te observe y me deleito con tu imagen, revuelves tus negros cabellos estos cuben tu hermoso rostro, desabrochas los primeros botones del cuello de tu camisa la que revelo para muy mi gusto la piel de tu amplio pecho y descubriste tus fuertes brazos…

Solo una imagen se cruza por mi mente al observarte,

Te deseo.

Bostezo desinteresadamente y rompo el silencio formado entre los dos

- Nee nee Sasuke-kun – detienes lo que estabas haciendo para enfocar tu mirada en mi – me estoy aburriendo - puse mis dedos sobre mis labios y con un gesto y voz infantiles agregué - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo divertido? no lo sé, ¿vamos a jugar?

Pude notar un brillo de excitación en tus ojos tras escucharme y una ligera sonrisa curvo tus labios. Cerraste el computador y te levantaste de tu asiento para comenzar a avanzar hacia mí. Tus manos descansaban en tus bolsillos mientras lo hacías…

- ¿Qué te apetece hoy? – Preguntaste con tu ronca y gruesa voz, consiguiendo teñir de carmín mis mejillas, pues estas comenzaron a arderme

Remojo mis labios y los muerdo provocativamente para darte a entender que es lo que quiero…

Y continúas avanzando hacia mí, recorriendo con la vista mi figura con el brillo de lujuria y deseo en tus ojos negros

Ante ello, solo sonrío para mí, sintiéndome orgullosa de ser la única que provoca estas sensaciones en ti.

Al fin estas frente a mí. Apoyas tu frente con la mía y cierras los ojos, observo tu rostro relajarse cuando estás conmigo.

- Caminas demasiado lento - dije intentando mostrar cierto enojo.

Sonríes con autosuficiencia, sabiendo lo que provocas en mí. Acaricias mis labios y luego acercas los tuyos hacia los míos.

Sin poder esperar más y tan pronto como nuestras pieles se rozaron, te beso con pasión y deseo, saboreando con desesperación cada parte de tu boca. Nuestras lenguas comienzan a jugar entre ellas y la habitación se llena por el ruido de nuestras respiraciones, que no solo se acelerar sino que al hacérsenos mas difícil respirar, incrementan su volumen.

Doy unos pasos hacia atrás para quedar apoyada contra la pared, enredo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y tú aprisionas mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia tu cuerpo.

Una descarga eléctrica recorre mi espina dorsal, y el calor se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Y es a causa de la falta de aire que nos separamos apenas unos centímetros. Mi vagina palpita excitada por sentirte dentro mío lo más pronto posible, pues aquel beso no hizo otra cosa más que hacerme querer probarte más e incrementar mi deseo por terminar en la cama contigo.

Pareces entenderlo.

Me levantaste sin dejas de besarme y me llevaste hasta el escritorio. El sonido del computador caer sobre el asiento y el resto de papeles sobre la alfombra llenaron la habitación, para unos minutos después ser reemplazados por nuestros gemidos y suspiros. Me encuentro sentada sobre la superficie de madera mientras tú permaneces de pie frente a mí. Pruebas una vez más mis labios y luego te diriges hacia mi cuello el cual cubres de marcas y besos. Mis manos que permanecían apoyadas a la mesa para evitar que quede echada sobre el escritorio se dirigen a acariciar tu ancha espalda, mis manos se deslizan hacia abajo pues no están interesadas en la tela de tu camisa y ahora se encuentran desabrochando el cinturon que sujeta el pantalón de tu terno. Sin dejar de entretenerte con mi cuello y mi pecho con tus labios, tus manos se deslizan traviesamente por debajo de mi falda, yo por mi parte ya termine de abrir tu bragueta. Y mis manos comienzan a jugar con tu largo miembro.

Una risilla escapa de mis labios, cuando te estremeciste y por primera vez en la noche dijiste mi nombre con aquel tono que me encanta. "Oh! Sa-Ku-ra" haría que repitieras eso más seguido.

Sin dejar de interesarme en tu rostro beso tus mejillas y cuello y mi lengua pasea sin vergüenza por tu oreja. Doy un corto mordisco a tu lóbulo, al sentir tus dedos en mi zona baja, no supe cuando lograste deshacerte de mis bragas, de las que su paradero ahora desconocía.

Me inclino un poco hacia atrás, volviendo mis manos hacia la mesa para evitar caer sobre esta, lo suficiente para que tu miembro se acomode en mi húmeda vagina que aguarda expectante por ti.

Y comienza el bamboleo rítmico de nuestros cuerpos. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran y el sudor empapa nuestros rostros.

Rodeas mi cuerpo con un brazo y el otro queda de apoyo sobre la mesa, permitiéndome abrazarte y enterrar mis uñas sobre tu espalda aun protegida por la tela de la mojada camisa.

Y llegamos juntos al clímax, ahogando nuestros gritos de placer con un apasionado beso.

Esta vez me reclino con cuidado sobre el escritorio y descanso mi cuerpo intentando recomponer mi respiración, caes sobre mi escondiendo tu rostro sobre mi pecho, acaricio tus cabellos y tras unos segundos que me parecieron eternos, levantaste el rostro y sonreíste. Dándome a entender que esto era solo el principio….

* * *

><p>Las luces se encienden empañando mis ojos. Me cubro con las sabanas pero me es imposible conciliar nuevamente el sueño.<p>

Escucho tus pasos ir de un lado para otro dentro de la habitación.

Abro los ojos y busco tu figura en la habitación, estas frente a mí y ya no puedo despegar mi mirada.

Tu ropa interior es lo único que cubre tu cuerpo, al parecer aun no encuentras las demás prendas. Sonrio.

Aunque eres consciente de que te observo pretendes no notarlo , un par de panty medias están sujetadas en tu mano derecha. Apoyas tu pequeño pie sobre la superficie de la cama y comienzas a enrollar una media.

Deslizas sensual y lentamente aquella fina textura por tus contorneadas y largas piernas, haciéndome sentir envidia de aquella prenda que cubre y acaricia tu piel tan desvergonzadamente.

- Quítatela – ordené y das un respingo al escucharme.

Giras tu rostro hacia mí. Y sonríes.

- Sasuke-kun ¿te desperte? – es tu única respuesta ignorando completamente lo que ordene

- Quítatela – repito, sin saber por qué aquello me irritaba.

- Sabes que tengo que irme – respondes – o ¿es que acaso hay algo que te molesta? – preguntas pícaramente – deslizando tus manos hasta tu pierna, ya cubierta por la delgada tela, comenzando a acariciarla una y otra vez – provocando que la excitación en mi despertara y que el bulto entre mis piernas comenzara a molestarme.

- Hmp – ladeo mi rostro - solo me molesta el que me hayas despertado con tanta luz y ruido – mentí

Te subes a la cama entonces y te acercas a mí a gatas

- Gomen ne Sasuke-kun - dices con tu tono infantil y depositando un fugaz beso sobre la punta de mi nariz - entonces me cambiare rápido para irme y dejar que descanses un poco antes de ir al trabajo - susurras a mi oído, para luego girarte dándome la espalda y alejarte de mi

Aun con el rostro hacia un lado, reparo en el reloj que descansa en el velador…

Sujeto posesivamente tu cintura provocando que gires tu rostro hacia mí y tus verdes ojos me observen sorprendidos

- Todavía es temprano – digo antes de tomar tus labios y atraerte hacia mi.

Sonries respondiendo al contacto, acomodándote mejor en la cama y aferrándote a mi cuello una vez más.

- Así que quítate esas medias – ordeno. Tu sonríes y obedeces. Y luego nos escondemos bajo las sabanas. Ya sabes que es lo que viene después…

* * *

><p>No es una relación la que tenemos, tampoco es algo prohibido. Tampoco hay amor de por medio, solo somos dos seres que se atraen y necesitan uno a otro.<p>

Por qué enfrascarnos en una relación rutinaria y que sabemos tal vez no pueda durar, nada es eterno, pero mientras exista atraccion y deseo permíteme jugar contigo una noche más.

**¿reviews *.*?**


	2. FAIRY TALE

**konnichiwaaa!**

**saben he estado super atareada esta semana, pero no se como me keda timempo libre los fines de semnaa hehe... asi k sin ganas de desperdiciarlo, me pase escribiendo y leyendo fafnfics...xD!**

**asi k ahora les entrego la segunda historia de esta minicoleccion de historias sasusaku.**

**aunk antes de comenzar queria aclararles chicas, que no sera una historia con una trama que seguira en cada capitulo. son historias diferentes, todas ellas sasusaku con el tema central de la primacia de atraccion entre ellos (lemooon *¬*) , no digo que no habra amor, pero al menos es un tema que el fic en general no desarrollare ampliamente. mis disculpas sakura nitta-chan y dorothi R que esperaban mas desaroollo de la anterior historia, por ello este segundo oneshoot va para ambas.**

**disfruten la lectura!**

**2. "Fairy tale"**

Es tan difícil llegar aquí todos los días, saber que podré verte de nuevo pero deberé pretender que ello no me importa. Solo finjo aburrimiento y cansancio como todos.

Duele esconder este sentimiento, de todos incluso de mí.

Actúo como los demás, temiéndote y odiándote, sin que llegues a tener idea de cuánto te amo.

Las puertas se abren y es cuando te distingo entrar junto a un grupo de otros hombres, tan elegantemente vestidos todos. Pasas por el pasillo, con aquel gesto indiferente en tu rostro, tu mirada estoica repasa con aburrimiento y desdén nuestros cubículos, mas no puedo evitar que el rubor tiña mis mejillas al verte.

Tan solo pasaron unos segundos y desapareciste al final del pasillo, dando un portazo al adentrarte a tu oficina y desaparecer de mi vista.

Se rompe el silencio formado cuando entraste y todos retoman sus labores, yo bajo la mirada con tristeza.

Sé que jamás te fijarías en mí, y si lo hicieras, jamás me verías con los ojos con los que yo te veo.

- ¡Sakura bakka! Me recriminó, limpiando la rebelde lagrima que pretende escapar de mis verdes ojos.

Acomodo los documentos que tengo en mi escritorio y me pongo a trabajar para dejar de pensar en ti…

(...)

Y ahora estoy frente a tu puerta, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora. Suspiro y vuelvo a mirar el reloj que sujeta mi muñeca. Son las 6: 30, siendo yo la única persona en el lugar, donde la única luz visible es la que ilumina mi cubil. Recordé porque estaba aquí

"– Kusou – espetó Naruto, quien caminaba a mi lado por las calles de la ciudad – olvide entregar mi informe al teme de Sasuke - no era el único que llamaba así al gerente mostrando todo su "aprecio" hacia el - pero si regreso ahora llegare tarde a mi cita con Hinata-chan; y sin embargo, si no lo hago estaré despedido para el lunes

Es obvio que me ofrecí a entregar el informe por ti. No solo porque de ese modo te haría un favor, sino que me hacía un favor a mí misma"

Llamo a la puerta para anunciar mi presencia, pero no obtengo ninguna respuesta.

Llamo una vez más

- Disculpe, abriré la puerta – agregue – girando el picaporte y entrando a la oficina

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y dirigí mi vista automáticamente hacia el escritorio esperando encontrarte allí.

Mas este se encontraba vacío, aun sin moverme de la entrada te busco con la mirada hasta hallarte descansando en un sofá ubicado al extremo de la amplia oficina.

Me acerco con lentitud, evitando hacer algún ruido que pueda despertarte. No quisiera arruinar esta escena.

Quedo de rodillas al lado del sofá de cuero y te observo. Jamás antes había notado la expresión tan relajada en tu rostro. Tus parpados y tus largas y negras pestañas cubren tu negra mirada, tu negro y desordenado cabello descansa sobre la piel de tus mejillas y cubre tu frente. tu respiración pausada y todo en ti me parece hermoso. No sé cuándo pero mis mejillas comenzaron a arderme, y supuse que tendría el rostro completamente rojo al verte.

Mi mente reacciona más lento que mi cuerpo y dejándome llevar por mis impulsos, acerco mi rostro al tuyo, acomodo un mechón de tu cabello y observo tus labios queriendo probarlos aunque sea una vez.

Y así lo hago, apenas un leve roce con tu cálida piel y las descargas eléctricas y la sensación extraña en mi estómago me embargan. Mi corazón late tan aprisa y mis mejillas me arden hasta doler. Y ahora me apena alejarme de ti, pues quisiera probar esos labios tuyos siempre y quedarme a tu lado, mas debe ser así, antes de alejarme te observo una vez más y entonces me encuentro con tus ónices orbes, observándome fijamente con sorpresa y algo de ¿ira, odio?…no lo sé.

Me asuste.

Y aun así, no me aleje un centímetro de donde estaba, nuestras respiraciones se cruzaban y el aroma de tu fragancia me embriagaba.

Espere un momento, intentando comprender que pasaría ahora por tu mente.

Hiciste el ademan de levantarte, aleje mi rostro unos centímetros como reacción y por fin rompí el silencio que nos embargaba, apenada

- Lo, lo siento…lo siento Sasuke…Uchiha-san… yo vine a …

Y no pude continuar, pues ya estabas sentado en el sofá y sujetabas mi rostro con una de tus manos y acercaste tu rostro hacia el mío. Desvié la mirada avergonzada, más me obligaste a mirarte, así lo hice y tus fríos ojos me miraban inexpresivos. Sabía que estaba en problemas, cerré los ojos esperando que me lanzaras a un lado o me despidieras de una vez, pero contrario a ello sentí tus labios apoderarse de los míos.

Y nuevamente nos fundimos en un beso, esta vez correspondido. La falta de aire nos separó y aun me encontraba desconcertada.

Baje la vista y vislumbre el folder con el informe de Naruto en mis manos.

- Uchiha-san… lamento todo esto me excuse de nuevo…en realidad vine para entregarle este informe – puse delante mío el folder.

Una risa corta con el rezago de una autosuficiente sonrisa en el rostro fueron tu respuesta.

Sujetaste el supuesto objeto para luego lanzarlo a un lado de la alfombra.

Te volviste hacia mí y susurraste con tu ronca voz.

- Dejemos eso para más tarde Sa-ku-ra

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y estos comenzaron a empaparse de lágrimas. ¿Cómo era posible que supieras mi nombre? Siempre pensé que pasaba desapercibida, siendo apenas una empleada torpe y nada especial en tu gran compañía.

Enjugaste mis lágrimas con tu pañuelo, y luego, como habiendo leído mis pensamientos, dijiste algo que me pareció lo más hermoso del mundo

- Una muchacha tan hermosa y especial, jamás pasaría desapercibida para mí –

Tras decir aquello, volviste a besarme, y yo simplemente me deje llevar. Las descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo no cesaban y mi cuerpo temblaba estremecido de deseo. No supe cuando mis manos pararon a descansar sobre tu pecho, apretando fuertemente la tela de tu entreabierta camisa, y tampoco cuando era yo la que se encontraba ahora recostada sobre el sofá debajo de tu cuerpo, entreabrí mis piernas enroscándolas en tu cintura para que pudieses acomodarse sobre mí y estuviese más cerca, y aun sobre las tela de nuestras prendas poder sentir tu erección.

Estaba segura que me metería en muchos problemas si alguien nos descubriera en esta situación, pero realmente no me llego a importar, solo continué a tu lado, dejando que el sonido de nuestra respiración entrecortada inundara la habitación.

- ah- gemí inconscientemente cuando comenzaste a besar mis cuello dejando marcas que ya sabría cómo ocultar mañana, y mientras acariciabas con lujuria la piel debajo de mi suéter, me limitaba simplemente a acariciar tu espalda y cabellos y a pasar mi lengua sobre el lóbulo de tu oreja lo cual para mi sorpresa parecía excitarte tanto como tú conmigo.

¡Kami!

Quería arrebatarte aquel pantalón de una vez, para que calmases el cosquilleo que se generaba en mi zona baja.

Torpemente intente desabrochar la correa que sujetaba tu pantalón, cuando entonces te detuviste, observándome con gracia

Jamás espere que fueras tan traviesa…Sa-ku-ra -deletreaste mi nombre por segunda vez esta noche, provocando que mis mejillas ardieran y se tiñesen de un fuerte tono carmín, Sonreíste con ternura y acariciaste mis cabellos para luego apoderarte de mis labios una vez más – creo que esto llegara a gustarme cada vez más.

Y entonces escuche unos pasos acercarse, tal vez seria Naruto viniendo a buscarme, pues prometí que no tardaría.

Pero se trataban de voces de algunos hombres más, colegas tuyo quizás a quienes deberías estar esperando antes de que yo apareciese en tu oficina.

Ello hizo que detuviéramos lo que estábamos haciendo y que la pasión entre nosotros desapareciese.

Te levantaste y te alejaste abotonando tu camisa y acomodando tu pantalón, me levante tan rápido como pude y cubrí mi pecho con mi suéter, solté mi cabello y lo alise pasando mis dedos sobre ellos.

Me acerque a la puerta dispuesta a irme, cuanto entonces tu voz me detuvo

- No le comentes a nadie sobre esto – pediste

- No me gire para verte. Comprendía a lo que te referías. Asentí con la cabeza y finalmente agregué con tono apagado en mi voz – No te preocupes por eso –

Gire el pestillo de la puerta de la puerta y tus brazos la volvieron a cerrar. Aprisionándome contra esta

- No me interpretes mal – comentaste mientras yo me giraba para tenerte frente a mí - Lo digo por precaución – agregaste antes de posesivamente tomar mis labios – Debemos tener cuidado de los demás de ahora en adelante – miraste hacia la puerta refiriéndote a tus colegas – ¿creíste que te dejaría ir después de lo de esta noche?

No sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. Jamás creí que responderías de esa manera. Me abrazaste una vez más y dejaste que saliera pidiéndome que tenga cuidado.

A unos pasos se acercaban tus compañeros, salude con una sonrisa falsa mas ellos al parecer no notaron mi presencia. Esta vez me alivió su reacción.

Entre al ascensor y sus puertas se cerraron mientras escuchaba unas sonoras carcajadas provenir del salón.

Mis mejillas aun deberían de estar carmines y todavía me sentía acalorada. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro y lágrimas de felicidad escapaban de ellos.

Me habría gustado decirte que te amo, pero no importa ya, pues tal vez muy ponto lo hare y quizás tu respuesta pueda ser la que añoro escuchar.

No creo en los cuentos de hadas ni en el "felices para siempre" que suelen predicar, simplemente creo en el "felices por hoy". Pero hasta que pueda durar esto, sin saber lo que pueda o no nacer entre nosotros vivire este cuento de hadas junto a ti.

reviews *-*?

hasta el proximo fin de semana, con la tercera y ultima historia de esta minicoleccion (aunk si m sugieren algunas tramas extras podria incrementar los capis =)...)

dewa =)


	3. LONG  NIGHT

etto... etto...

Hola a todos!

por fin, despues de un horrible mes, lleno de examenes, trabajo, clases, amanecidas, reclamos a los profes, algunos breaks para ver el futbol y otras cositas mas...estoy de vacaciones! y bueno... eso significa que ahora si tendre tiempo para poder retomar mis facfics y dedicarle un tiempito a la actividad que taaaanto m gusta: Escribir! =)

asi que lo primero k hice fue subir el ultimo capi de esta minicoleccion sasusaku... innner: =(... lo se esta se acaba, pero vienen muchas mas (ya tengo avanzadas unas 2 nuevas historias mas k pronto comenzare a subir =D!)

asi k sin mas...

disfruten este capi...

pd: recuerdan el cai anterior?...pues este si tiene el lemon completo kuku n/n

Disfrutenloo!

disclaimer: Naruto, sasuke, sakura y tooooodos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. si ese no fuera el caso ya no tendria tiempo de escribir pues estaria haciendo muchas cositas libidinosas con sasuke... jajajajaa (recuerden, es bueno soñar!) *¬*

**LONG NIGHT **

Los pasillos se llenan de las voces masculinas y las risas coquetas de las féminas. Conforme pasan los minutos, las voces se van calmando y son reemplazadas por los fuertes portazos que hacen al entrar a sus habitaciones.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos, minutos y una hora y la puerta de mi cuarto se abre.

Yo te espero preparada en la cama, mientras tú pones el pestillo en la puerta, asi nadie nos molestara.

Me deleito con tu figura mientras avanzas hacia mi, aquel terno azul te sienta de maravilla inclusive luego de dejar el saco en el perchero; aflojas tu corbata y tiras la prenda donde yo la pierdo de vista. De manera inconsciente muerdo mis labios pues aquella camisa desabotonada es un deleite para mis ojos, los cuales no consiguen acostumbrarse a pesar del tiempo que llevamos "juntos".

Me levanto de la cama para hacer más corta la espera por hacer contacto contigo; al igual que yo, tan pronto nuestras pieles se rozan nos abalanzamos a probarnos. Tus labios aprisionan los míos desesperadamente y tus manos se deslizan por la fina tela que apenas si cubre mi cuerpo.

Tras el efusivo saludo –llamémoslo así – avanzas unos pasos haciéndome retroceder hasta caer sobre la cama, tú sin dejar de acariciar con lujuria mi cintura y dejando marcas en mi cuello.

Tus caricias terminan con la poca cordura que me quedaba, e incrementan la palpitación en mi zona baja.

Me acomodo mejor en la cama, hasta que mis pies se apoyen en el borde de esta.

Tú sin embargo no te inmutas y – tras haberte acomodado entre mis piernas - continuas besando cada parte mi piel descubierta solo para ti. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo al sentir tus helados dedos rozar mis piernas en tu afán de deshacerte de mi ropa interior. Tal vez me tensé pues levantaste el rostro levemente y tras decir un corto "lo siento", retomaste tu labor. Muerdo mis labios y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de tus besos en mi vientre y las caricias a mi clítoris. Mis manos se sujetan a los extremos de la cama estrujando las sabanas mientras arqueo la espalda del placer.

Sabes que aquello me encanta. Mas te alejas y te levantas. Tus negros ojos se encuentran con los mios, que te observan ansiosos. Sonries con autosuficiencia (adoro tu sonrisa), deleitándote con mi indefensa imagen, y comienzas a desabrochar tus pantalones. Mi respiración entrecortada y mi puchero de enojo parecen excitarte sin tener yo la minima idea del por qué. Tus pantalones y bóxer se pierden en algun lado de la habitación, y te recuestas sobre mi. Mis brazos ya envolvieron tu torso y mis besos ya cubren tu cuello y rostro.

- Ah … Sasuke… – pronuncio tu nombre al sentir tu erección rozar mi vagina, la cual esta deseosa por sentirte dentro tras la previa estimulación que hiciste.

Enredo mis piernas alrededor de tus caderas para facilitarte el acceso.

Nuestros sexos continúan rozándose mientras tus manos se entretienen jugando con mi busto, al cual despojaste de la tela que los cubría.

Por mi parte acaricio tu pecho y con la otra mano mientras que la otra da pellizcones a tu muy bien proporcionado trasero.

Sin bastarme con ello, susurro tu nombre una y otra vez a tu oído, rozando mis labios por el lóbulo de tu oreja y humedeciendo tu cuello con mi lasciva lengua. Te estremeces ante el contacto.

Siento tu miembro presionar mi vagina, y es cuando te acomodas mejor entre mis piernas, mis manos se dirigen a tu espalda, acostumbrada ya a las marcas de mis uñas. Levantas una de mis piernas y la acaricias deslizando tus manos desde la altura de las rodillas hasta la ingle una y otra vez.

Cierro los ojos intentando evitar que escapen las lágrimas de mis ojos al sentirte adentrarte en mí.

Mas tras acostumbrame al "intruso", que cada vez toma menos tiempo, nuestros cuerpos se bambolean de manera sincronizada, y es cuando el placer se apodera nuevamente de nosotros; continuas dejando marcas en mi cuello y mis labios se entrabren intentando capturar tus cabellos , mis manos se pasean por tu espalda hasta tu pecho y viceversa, y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos marcan el compas del movimiento de nuestros cuerpos.

Y me siento llena y una indescriptible sensación se apodera de mi, las paredes de mi sexo se contraen mientras tu miembro se decide entre entrar y salir del mío. Se que llegaremos al climax y entonces tus estocadas se tornan mas violentas pero mas placenteras, me siento ansiosa, me duele y me gusta…. "ah" "si"… "sasuke!"…pronunció una palabra tras otra…. Todo mi cuerpo se estremece, mi mente se pone en blanco y mi cuerpo comienza a temblar….

Llegamos juntos al clímax, llenando la habitación con nuestros gritos como señal contundente del placer que sentimos al hacerlo.

Y tu cuerpo se relaja, te recuestas a un lado mío descansando tu cabeza en mi pecho. Acaricio tus cabellos húmedos y nos cubro con la blanca sabana, cierras los ojos, y aun sin que recuperemos el aliento del todo, te escucho susurrar aquella frase que tanto odio:

- Te amo… no sabes cuánto te amo Karin -

Solo me quedo en silencio, continuo acariciando tus cabellos y tu rostro. Tu respiración se torna pausada y es cuando estoy segura que descansas en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y es entonces cuando se me nubla la vista y me tiemblan los labios, y solo cuando siento húmedas mis mejillas noto que ya estoy llorando nuevamente.

¿Nande? Me preguntare- no solo esta noche sino las siguientes –

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué no es a mí a quien llamas? ¿Por qué no soy yo a la que amas?

¿Por qué es tan doloroso?

Sé que la culpa es mía, por involucrar mis sentimientos en este "negocio". Yo solo estoy aquí para complacerte y tú me pagas por ello.

Tu solo amas a un recuerdo, yo solo pretendo ser ella, solo eso para ti.

La envidio y la odio, por haberte tenido, conseguir tu amor, por abandonarte y no dejarte olvidarla.

.*.

.*.

.*.

Lágrimas

.*.

.*.

.*.

Pero que tonta – sonrió y enjugo mis lágrimas –

*.*

.*.

.*.

Quisiera que algún día solo me veas, a Sakura, a quien en realidad soy. Que me hagas el amor pensando en mí, y que pronuncies mi nombre cada noche…

Silencio, y suspiro

.*.

.*.

.*.

Pero me conformo.

Pues aunque sé que piensas en ella y tu corazón siempre le pertenecerá, tu cuerpo es solo mío esta y todas las noches. Amas a tu recuerdo, pero también amas a Sakura, es a mí a quien deseas, a quien besas y tomas posesivamente y no a ella. Ella ya no regresará.

No se puede tener todo en la vida. Lo entiendo.

Con la mitad de tu "amor" me basta y la otra mitad me la otorgas por todas aquellas doradas monedas que descansan a diario en mi velador.

****** FIN ******

**y con esta historia se cierra el fic. **

**¿merece comments? **

**nos leeremos pronto... siempre, con mas sasusaku =D!**


End file.
